Hateful Hotels
by Chibi Master
Summary: Mini series involving the pilots staying at various hotels. All of them are put in interesting situations. In otherwords, the guys are going to be tortured in a humorous way. Rated for later parts. -that was a sucky summary --
1. Default Chapter

Hateful Hotels  
  
Part 1: Necessities  
  
Duo's View~  
  
Duo sighed warily as he dug some clean close out of his duffel bag. All he wanted was to have a nice warm shower and hit the sack after his long mission with Heero. Duo was grateful that Heero checked them into a decent Hotel for the night, instead of camping out in the cramped confined space of the truck they had been using.  
  
Just as Heero walked into the room, the braided teen gathered all of his things in his arms and made his way to the small bathroom.   
  
"Hey buddy, you don't mind if I shower first do you?" Duo flashed a grin as he walked by Heero. Duo took the silence as a yes, entered the bathroom, and closed the door.  
  
~Heero's View~  
  
Heero's typing faltered slightly when he noticed the water to the shower had stopped. Duo had only been in there for about five minutes and it usually took him at least twenty. Heero stopped what he was doing to hear if Duo was all right. All he could hear though were muffled words and curses. Heero was also surprised when a soaking wet Duo flew out of the bathroom wearing nothing but a towel.   
  
The half naked teen went straight to his duffel bag and yanked out a pair of black jeans and a T-shirt. He then yanked the jeans on, almost painfully, and dropped the towel. Heero caught Duo's flaming eyes after the shirt was pulled over his head, and a dripping braid was tucked inside.  
  
"Duo, what are you-"  
  
"I have a mission." Was all that was growled before he walked out of the room and slammed the door behind him.   
  
Heero abruptly got out of his chair and followed Duo. Just as he stepped out into the hall, he saw Duo fly around the corner. Heero had to quietly jog to keep up with the braided one. When he turned down a few halls, he found Duo with his back against the wall peeking around a corner. Heero slipped quietly up beside him with a questioning look.  
  
Duo's expression was nothing but serious as he whispered for Heero to stand guard. When Heero nodded, Duo went around the corner and stopped at a door at the end of the hall. He watched as Duo pulled something out of his pocket and picked the lock on the door. Heero waited patiently for about five minutes before he heard someone coming down the hall towards them.   
  
Heero ran down to the door slightly ajar, and whispered for Duo to hurry up. Almost a second later the two were dashing around the corner and where taking the long way back to their room. Heero noticed Duo was now carrying a small bag, but said nothing until they were safely back in their room.  
  
As soon as Heero bolted the door, he turned and watched as Duo poured the contents of the bag onto one of the beds in the room. Heero walked over to see what Duo had brought back, and stared slightly puzzled at the large pile of packets now occupying his bed. Duo reached down and gathered a handful before turning to head to the bathroom. Heero stared for another moment before realizing what he was looking at.  
  
"Duo?" Heero asked quietly.   
  
The braided boy poked his head out of the bathroom. "Yes Heero?"  
  
Heero stared at the boy then asked, "Why did you steal a bag full of mini shampoo's and conditioners?"  
  
Duo stepped fully out of the bathroom and stood in front of Heero. He held a packet of shampoo in front of his face.  
  
"The cleaners left two shampoos and two conditioners for two people Heero, two. That is one of each for both of us." Heero nodded, and Duo continued.  
  
"Look at the size of these things Heero! I could barely was the little hairs on my toes with that much, let alone my hair! These people are so cheap it sickens me! Not to mention the horrible quality of said products!" With that said he marched into the bathroom and slammed the door.  
  
Heero stared in disbelief for a moment then sat down at his laptop. He waited until he heard the shower turn on before typing again. Well Duo did have a point, what was he suppose to say to that.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
YAY! I finally wrote something again! I've been very busy............ Anyways, I went away for a weekend and I just hate staying at hotels. This is the result of being stuck in car for almost 12 hours a day. All the parts to this little series are based off real complaints/experiences. Expect another one soon. I got it all lined up, just need to type it out ^_^ I feel so organized! hehe.  
  
FEEDBACK IS LOVED!! 


	2. Pesky Intruder

Hateful Hotels  
  
Part 2: Pesky Intruder  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Trowa's View~  
  
Trowa sighed and rolled over for what was probably the eight time in the last fifteen minutes. The small hotel room that he was sharing with Heero was like an oven slowly cooking them alive. There was no air-conditioning, or even a fan that he could turn on to ease his discomfort. It was also in the middle of the night, and he needed to get to sleep for their early start in the morning.   
  
Trowa looked over to the single bed next to his to find bright blue eyes staring at him. Heero must have been bothered by the heat too. He was wearing nothing but his boxers and his blankets were pushed off of him to the side of the bed. He also looked as if he had sweat forming on his forehead.  
  
"It's hot." Trowa stated. Heero only nodded and looked around the room.  
  
"You could open the window." He said. Trowa immediately got out of his bed and went to the window across the room.  
  
He noticed the screen to keep out the bugs was ripped, but was to uncomfortable to care. As he slid the window open, a small cool breeze hit him lightly in the face. He took a moment to enjoy the cool air on his bare skin before climbing back into bed.   
  
As the room began to cool down, the two pilots slipped into sleep easily...  
  
It must have been only a few hours later when Trowa awoke to a small noise in the room. He could hear a small buzzing circling in the room at a steady pace. He did his best to ignore the little creature to all his ability, and eventually tuned it out. No sooner did he do that did he hear the buzz directly next to his ear. His eyes shot open as he felt a slight tickle in his ear and could hear the extremely loud buzz.  
  
Trowa jumped out of bed a ran to the bathroom.  
  
~Heero's View~  
  
Heero's hand went to the gun under his pillow as he heard a loud rummaging in the bathroom. He looked around the room to find Trowa's bed empty and the light from the bathroom pooling into their room. He relaxed a bit and closed his eyes after realizing it was only Trowa.  
  
But after fifteen minutes, Heero's curiosity got the best of him and he went to see what Trowa was doing. As he slowly approached to door, what he saw almost shocked him. There, sitting on the floor, was Trowa Barton with the most panicked and stressed look on his face, that he ever saw.  
  
"Trowa? What the hell are you doing?" He asked as he leaned on the door frame. "Do you know how early it is."  
  
Trowa's eyes met his and Heero experienced the full blow of Trowa's emotions. He was scared.  
  
"I-it-it's-it's in my ear." The shocked pilot stammered. Heero frowned.  
  
"What is?" Trowa's eyes begged him for help.  
  
"A mosquito, it, it flew into my ear, I can't get it out. I can hear it buzzing around in there, and it won't come out!"  
  
Heero stared at him for a moment. Had he gone insane? Was Trowa Barton afraid of a little bug?  
  
"Please Heero, get it out!" Trowa pleaded.  
  
Heero stared for a moment more before pulling the pilot up onto his feet. "Which ear is it?" He asked. Trowa pointed to his left.  
  
Heero turned his head and looked closely into Trowa's ear. He couldn't see anything.  
  
"Trowa, I think your just imagining things. I can't see anything." The next moment he had a small flashlight thrust into his hands.  
  
"Look again." He commanded. Heero went along with it. He used the flashlight to look into Trowa's ear but still couldn't see anything. He turned the light off and shook his head.  
  
"Trowa, I don't think it's in there." Heero remarked as he pulled Trowa up to stand. "Your best bet is just to go to sleep." Heero stepped out of the bathroom and motioned for him to follow. Eventually Trowa turned the light off, and they both got into their beds.  
  
Trowa laid in bed, eyes wide open. He could still hear the damn thing.  
  
~Heero's View~  
  
*Dawn*  
  
Heero looked over and found the taller pilot laying in the bed motionless, facing away.   
  
"Did you sleep at all?" He asked.  
  
"No." Was the quiet reply.  
  
"Is the mosquito gone?" Heero smirked to himself.  
  
Silence....  
  
"I think it died in there."  
  
Heero raised his eyebrows slightly.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yeah! I wrote something!! *waves a little flag* The thing that happened to Trowa...that happened to me...I swear even after a year...the damn thing might still be in there. Although everybody told me it couldn't get that far, I say it did something in there the little ******. Ahem. Well, I'll try to update soon, I feel guilty for not posting in a while. 


End file.
